Here Without You
by AHeartBornDark
Summary: OoTP Spoliers! Remus Luved Sirius, but now he is gone, and Remus is here without him..Songfic...RemusSirius...Rating for Well, Rating for the mm ness


A/N: I own Nothing! Not the Song, not the Characters! Song is by 3 Doors down, and characters are property of J.K. Rowling!  
  
Beware! OoTP spoilers! Don't read if you have intentions of reading the book!  
  
Remus/Sirius  
  
If you don't like this pairing, or you don't like slash, don't read it.  
  
* * - Song Lyrics (  
  
Here Without You  
  
*A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here with out you  
  
And tonight boy, it's only you and me...*  
  
I miss you so much..You really have no idea...It's been only a hundred days since I last saw you...since you fell through the curtain...And even longer since the last time I saw you happy. You were so pretty...so perfect...so...mischievous. I've turned so cold now...I stay as far away from those who remind me of you...I can't look at your portrait the same anymore either... But all the pain fades when I finally cry myself to sleep...  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me...*  
  
I'm stuck here without you, Siri...but you're always on my mind. I miss you..more than anything...and I love you so much...I dream about you every night...Every night I see you again. Sometimes I just wish that I could sleep forever, just so I could see you...but I can't..I have to work for the order...but tonight..it'll be you and me again.  
  
*The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life Is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go...*  
  
Every day it seems that we get farther apart. I can't take it much more...And people wave and say hello to me as though nothing ever happened...though I suppose that they can't help it...they don't know about us... This life is so overrated. I know it's supposed to get better, but when you're not here...how can it?  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight boy..  
  
It's only you and me...*  
  
I'm always going to be here without you...And you're always on my mind. Everything always relates back to you. My dreams often seem so real that I wake up and wonder where you are. And I realize that you're gone. I go back to sleep, and its you and me again...as we once were...  
  
*Everything I know  
  
And everywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls  
  
When it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love...*  
  
Everything I know...its all screwed up because I'm thinking of you. It's hard to go places that we used to go..but it won't stop me loving you...And even when the last leaf, the last tree, and the last snowflake fall...and when everything is said and done...and Voldemort is finally gone...I'll still love you.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight boy...  
  
It's only you and me..*  
  
Through every full moon, through every transformation, I'll be with out you. But you are what keeps me sane. The though that when I fall asleep, I'll see you again. That at the end of each night, it's you and me. You'll always be in my dreams. And maybe someday I'll be able to fall asleep in your arms again...maybe...just maybe...And tonight, Sirius Black...It's only you and me.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight boy...  
  
It's only you and me...*  
  
A/n: Ok, that's my first song-fic...so what do ya think? O.o please review...and tell me what ya think. And honestly, flame away, I don't care anymore.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~*~*Midnyte*~*~ 


End file.
